


Friends won't love me like you do

by okbutphan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Earth, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) are Roommates, M/M, Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Songfic, Unrequited Love, rolo appears briefly, so basically im monky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutphan/pseuds/okbutphan
Summary: Hunk is crushing on Lance. Lance is crushing on anyone but him. Based off friends by ed sheeranfriends won't love me like you dobut if we’re just friends someone else might love you too





	Friends won't love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> so basically ive had this in my notes forever i havent even seen season 8 but i got bored lol also first person makes me vom but i did it anyway

Lance is my best friend. Since we were five years old in kindergarten and when the teacher asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up, we both shouted astronauts loudly, jumping up excitedly, we’ve been inseparable.

Don’t get me wrong, we aren’t in space right now or even trying to be, but the second bit is still true. He’s always meant the most to me, and we’ve helped each other through everything. He probably knows me better than I know myself. I’ve supported him throughout the entire time that we’ve known each other. We know exactly how to make the other smile, and we have always been there for each other.

 

I’ve been his wingman, and he’s been mine, and I was even there when he started questioning his sexuality, and he asked me to kiss him, and although I was pretty certain I was straight, I did it anyway. Bro stuff, right? Wrong. 

The very second we touched, it was like there was electricity between us. My hands slid into his soft, brown hair and it felt like we were permanently attached, and I was definitely not complaining. 

He was the one to pull away, wiping his lips and grinning at me. He thanked me, and for the rest of the night I kept catching him looking at me with a fond smile. Was it possible that it had meant the same thing to him too? 

 

Of course it didn’t. Lance is probably the most oblivious person ever. 

He came out to me as bisexual a few weeks after our kiss. I told him that I was proud, because I was- and I still am. He is the bravest person I have ever met, and everyday he manages to impress me. I get soppy thinking about it.

We’re in college now. Our dorm is covered in nerdy trinkets like the pokemon stickers on our fridge and the power rangers blanket that Lance swears is only on the sofa until we buy a new one, and we’re both taking really cool courses that follow our passions and all that. Everything was perfect.

 

He’s brought home girls, none of them more than one night stands, but never a guy. I thought I had moved on. I thought I was over him. Lance was with girls and I didn’t care! I really, really thought it was over. 

 

We went to a nightclub to celebrate the end of exams- they were nothing major- it was only the first year, but we both wanted an excuse to get wasted. He came up to me only two hours in. He leaned in close and I closed my eyes stupidly. 

He was only going to whisper in my ear, “Hey, I’m- uhh- gonna be going with Rolo. I’ll see you tomorrow? Have a good night, buddy.”

 

And with that, I was left alone.

 

The next morning, I was greeted by a boy with long, messy blond hair sipping a coffee in our kitchen. I introduced myself and he nodded and said, “Rolo” in a husky voice. No wonder Lance left with him- who wouldn’t want to wake up to him? 

 

Lance came out of the bathroom and grinned at me. “Oh, hey man, you got home alright?” 

 

I grinned and told him yes, leaving out the part when I left straight after I’d seen them go, only to regret my decision later when I remembered exactly how thin our shared wall was. 

 

A week later, Wednesday and movie night, Lance’s phone pinged all the way through Back to the Future, Back to the Future II and he spent the entirety of Back to the Future III glued to his phone, not even looking away when the credits started to roll and I stood up to take our popcorn bowl to the sink. I’d been the only one to touch it of course, when I’m nervous or stressed I eat, and knowing that Rolo was probably the one messaging Lance made me eat two packets of popcorn on my own.

 

I want him to be happy of course, and seeing that goofy smile on his face as his phone went wild was enough for me. He deserves to be happy, he’s a wonderful guy. I just wish he could be  _ my _ wonderful guy. 

 

Rolo is nice, I guess. He’s always popping over to our dorm and the grin on Lance’s face should be worth it. I just wish that I could be enough. Why can’t I be enough? This Rolo guy doesn’t know anything about Lance. He doesn’t know his favourite song, or his biggest fear, or the way that he shakes his hips listening to music while washing up. The worst part about Rolo, is that he’s so hard to hate. He brings Lance flowers, and he asks me about how college is going, and compliments my cooking. He’s charming, and perfect for Lance.

 

Beware the charming man though, that’s what I was always taught by my mom. I came home from the grocery store and saw Rolo sitting outside our dorm door holding a droopy bunch of flowers, and when I asked what was wrong he avoided eye contact. 

I opened the door and put the grocery bags down in the kitchen only to hear noisy sobs coming from Lance’s room. 

 

“Lance? What happened?” I said, stepping over the piles of dirty clothes in his room and sitting on the bed where he was lying.  “Hey buddy, what’s going on?” I said, wrapping my arms around him as he sat up, wiping away tears. 

I didn’t need to ask though, whatever Rolo had done he was going to pay big time. 

Lance put his head on my shoulder and I stroked his hair and whispered reassuringly that I wouldn’t let Rolo hurt him again, or anyone else for that matter. I really meant it at the time. 

I know it’s selfish, but I’ve never gotten the urge to kiss him more, while he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and smiled at me sadly. “Can I sleep in here tonight?” he asked. “My room still smells like him”

“Of course.” I said, and I pulled him in for another hug, pressing a quick kiss of comfort to the top of his brown curls. 

I laid next to him that night, thinking of all the times I’d thought of him in the room next door, we were probably only physically only five meters away but compared to now, it felt masses more. He snuggled into my chest, and I hesitated before wrapping my arms around him. 

 

It was a week later, and the smell of Rolo had probably disappeared by now, but Lance still followed me into my room after we brushed our teeth together, making jokes and dribbling toothpaste on ourselves. He wore my hoodies to lectures and we cuddled on the sofa together. Friends just sleep in another bed. I was so sure he liked me back. So, in all, I don’t really know why I was so surprised when he inched closer to me in the dark, and pressed a kiss to my nose. 

“What was that for?” I asked. 

But if he knew me like I knew him, we both knew the answer.  I leaned forward, but not completely. I wanted him to decide for himself if he really wanted me. Lance hesitated slightly, but closed the gap between us and pressed our lips together. Part of me felt as if it was too soon, he was still hurting and I was just to fill the time, but the other half of me won that night. 

 

The next night, Lance slept in his own bed. I suppose I was happy for him, but my bed felt as if it had doubled in size, and there was a Lance-sized dent in the mattress. Its funny how quickly you can become used to someone, until they’re gone. **Friends just sleep in another bed,** I reminded myself.

Lance went back to how he was before he’d been broken by Rolo, worse even. He brought people home almost every night, sometimes I wondered if he even brought people home during the day. The apartment barely even smelt like us anymore, more like body spray and sweat.  

 

And then he met Keith, a bartender at one of the bars we went to pretty regularly, Lance more than often. He was a really, really nice guy. He was even harder than Rolo to hate because I could tell how well he treated Lance. It was as if Lance had never been hurt in the first place. 

 

As I sat down on the sofa with the popcorn for movie night, I kissed his cheek without thinking, and he held my hand close to his heart. 

“What am I to you, Lance?” I asked him. 

 

“You’re my best friend, dude” he said. He grinned and put his legs in my lap. 

 

“We’re just friends?” I asked, knowing that that question would ruin us. 

 

**If we’re just friends, then someone else might love you too**. 

 

Keith came in from Lance’s bedroom, I hadn’t even heard him come in, and sat next to Lance, who snuggled against him. “So what are we watching?” 

 

Lance looked at me apologetically, but I knew the answer to my question already. 

**But I know friends won’t love me like you do.**

  
  



End file.
